bgsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart/Questions 10 - Joekeybladeaura (And some announcements!!)
Andie: Hello everyone! And guess who crawled out from under a rock finally... Oogie: I was never under a rock! Andie: Oogie Boogie is back, for now. Sadly, Jack and Sally are still not back. Oogie: But I know a good chunk of what happened on their honeymoon. Andie: I hope so, you've been stalking them for the past month! Oogie: >.> So who are the n00bs? Andie: Uh, you, Zim, and Dib. Dib: I am not a n00b! Zim: LIES! Oogie: NO YOU MORON! THE NEW PEOPLE, WHO ARE THEY! Andie: OHHH! XD They're the new members of the Questions Series! Cowering behind that couch over there is Roger Rabbit, and then this is- Tigger: *rams into Oogie, and surprisingly knocks him onto his back* Hello there, Sackboy, my name's Tigger! That's T-i-double guh-er, that spells TIGGER! Andie: Dib, if Oogie eats Tigger, let me know when I can look... *removes her hat and buries her face in it* Oogie: You can relax, Andie, I think his stupidity would rub off on me if I did. GET OFF ME! Tigger: >.> *gets off* Andie: ... Moving on. ---- Dib:The other mother says you have a big head good enough to eat Andie:Ever heard of the tv show "Charmed" Gir:TIQITOS Tigger:*Hugs Tigger* Your the best Tigger ever Dib: Tell the Other Mother to go suck an egg, because MY HEAD'S NOT BIG! Andie: No, I can't say I have... GIR: YAY! Tigger: Aw, shucks. Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo! Andie: And I have a non-Questions Series announcement! Oogie: NO ONE CARES! Andie: Oogie, go die in a hole. Anyway, I am going to be making a series of tributes to the TV shows Invader Zim and Pinky and the Brain, because they are so alike it is not funny. Oogie: You're telling us this why? Andie: Oogie, shut up, I'm telling our readers this. Anyway, for everyone that doesn't know, Pinky and the Brain is a show about two lab rats who try to take over the world all the time. So I'm going to make 3 videos: Invader Zim with the Pinky and the Brain theme song, Pinky and the Brain with the Invader Zim theme, and a collabration of the two using the song "Strangers Like Me". I'll be showing the openings to both shows, and an example of the Strangers Like Me video I plan on doing that features the Animaniacs and Mickey Mouse. (I did not make that video) Oogie: NO ONE CARES STILL! Andie: >.< What the heck? Dib: What's up? Andie: I can't get the Add Video to work... I'll just do links then... Here are the links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJPFSNu_QNs&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-tgGwKZeko http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unP-NITp3GQ Oogie: Do you watch anything cool on YouTube? Andie: Ever seen the Double Rainbow video? Oogie: YES! THAT WAS HYSTERICAL! Andie: DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY! Dib: SO BRIGHT, SO VIVID! Andie: You've seen it too? Dib: Who hasn't? Oogie: WHAT DOES IT MEAN! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Andie: Our Band Director showed us that video. Oogie: I swear, that guy in the video was on something. Dib: Yeah, who cries just because they see a double rainbow in their front yard? Andie: I heard from my Band Director that they interviewed the guy, and he said that he had been knocked on the ground by the intensity of the rainbow and was lying there crying. Oogie: Yeah, he was on something. Dib: Really, Andie? XD Andie: It was still funny, even if he was or wasn't on something. Oogie: Don't do drugs, kiddies. Andie: Advice from Oogie Boogie... who knew? Oogie: Say, why are Roger and Tiger- Tigger: Tigger. Oogie: Whatever- staring at me like I just shot someone. Andie: I think it was when you started talking about drugs, Oogie. Oogie: Psh, say, what are they from? Andie: Disney. Oogie: DISNEY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Disney's a load of suckerdash! Andie: Uh, Oogie, you are from Disney, too. Oogie: Oh... yeah... >.> Dib: Disney's better than Nick. Oogie: BAH! Nick's worse. Dib: We were on Nick back when it showed good shows, then we got removed. Something about "too scary and inappropriate" Zim: WHEN WILL THE LIES END! Andie: I have no comment on the scary, but inappropriate? Since when? Dib: I don't know! Andie: Huh, well, I'm going to wrap this up now. Remember, Oogie is now back for Questions! Category:Blog posts